Innocent Sorrow
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [En cours] Komui a vraiment beaucoup beaucoup d'imagination et, comme d'habitude, qui de mieux que Kanda Yuu et Allen Walker pour en faire les frais? R&R please [Yaoi]
1. Welcome home darrrling

**Base:** D.Gray-Man  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Romance, Shounen-ai, léger délire sur les bords.  
**Pairing:** Je dis rien pour l'instant, sinon c'est pas drôle.  
**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi TT'  
**Note de l'auteur:** Je dois dire qu'en ce moment, je ne jure plus que par ce manga u.u' Alors ça m'a bien évidemment donné envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus, même si je sais pas encore très bien quoi... bref je quitte le fandom _Musicals/Plays _pour un temps et je viens m'installer ici x)

**Titre:** Innocent Sorrow

**Chapitre 1:** Welcome home darrrling.

* * *

C'était bien connu, à son âge l'on était encore plein d'entrain et d'énergie et, contrairement aux pauvres employés de la Section Scientifique qui ployaient sous les piles interminables de dossiers, lui avait besoin de se dépenser. Or, passer sa journée à errer dans les couloirs de la Congrégation à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction n'était pas vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait du divertisemment. Passer des heures allongé sur son lit à fixer un plafond en ressassant de sombres pensées non plus. Les hormones sans doute? toujours est-il qu'il ne tenait pas en place et qu'il en venait même secrètement à espérer que le Comte fasse parler de lui, histoire qu'on lui assigne une quelconque mission. Le besoin de se dépenser donc. Et à voir la façon dont il courait à présent dans les couloirs, son golem voletant à toute bringue derrière lui, on pouvait se dire que oui, Allen Walker, venait de trouver de quoi s'occuper. 

L'un des inconvénients de la vie en espace clos, en l'occurence ici la Tour de la Congrégation, était sans doute le fait que les rumeurs allaient bon train. Et se répendaient à une vitesse alarmante. Aussi quand un exorciste finissait sur le billard au retour d'une mission, quelques minutes après tout le monde était au courant. Les moindres histoires de coeur ne restaient pas longtemps secrètes elles non plus, quoiqu'Allen ne voyait pas bien l'utilité de s'énamouracher de l'une de ses camarade alors que les Akuma lui prenaient déjà tout son temps. Ainsi, le secret du brushing impéccable de Komui Lee, grand Intendant un peu tâche et complètement barré, n'avait plus de secret pour personne, ni même le fait que lui-même, Allen Walker, était dôté d'un appétit tout à fait étonnant. De "garçon qui avait transformé son père en Akuma" il était passé à "garçon qui avait trois ou quatre estomacs" en l'espace de quelques jours. Mais au fond, qu'y avait-il de mal à être en pleine croissance? Ce n'étaient pas quelques brochettes, bols de ramens, pancakes, tartines de confitures, beignets de crevette et autres riz au curry qui allaient empêcher le monde de tourner...

Quoiqu'il en soit Allen Walker était présentement en train de remonter les couloirs avec l'allure d'un coureur de 100 mètres après avoir entendu deux exorcistes murmurer à propos du retour de mission de l'un de leur camarade. Et pas n'importe lequel sinon Allen ne se serait certainement pas précipité pour rejoindre le grand Hall d'entrée afin de voir de ses propres yeux le soit-disant revenant. Ses pas martelaient le sol dallé du couloir du 12ème étage (parce que des étages dans cette Tour, il y en avait pleins), le menant aussi vite que possible au rez-de-chaussée. Les retours de mission n'avaient en soi rien de très divertissant direz-vous, après tout des exorcistes franchissaient les portes de la Congrégation chaque jour sans qu'il ne s'en sente pour autant réellement concerné, pourtant _là_, il y avait de quoi se précipiter aux portes.

En parlant des portes, d'après les murmures qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, leur cher camarade avait déjà du faire son entrée. Allen accéléra le pas, Timcanpy à sa suite. _Il_ était rentré. Après trois mois passés on-ne-savait-trop-où, _il _était enfin de retour à la "maison". Il arriva en vu de la balustrade du premier étage, endroit duquel il aurait une vue parfaite sur le grand Hall d'entrée, et accéléra un peu plus sa course. Les rumeurs des voix s'intensifiaient autour de lui. Il accéléra encore. C'était étonnant de voir la façon que _ce mec _avait de rassembler les foules et de faire s'élever les conciliabules. Allen sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Effrayant.

Il vit enfin la lumière au bout de l'interminable couloir et s'arrêta de justesse devant la balustrade, manquant dans son élan de passer par-dessus et de finir la tête écrasée sur la sol dallé du Hall quelques mètres plus bas. Il souffla d'un air soulagé en constatant que sa mort n'était pas programmée pour aujourd'hui et ricana en sentant Timcanpy, son golem, venir se poser sur le haut de son crâne. Il leva les yeux pour tenter d'appercevoir la bestiole et s'adressa à elle d'un ton réprobateur.

« Il va falloir que je pense à te faire payer le squat. »

La pauvre bête poussa un petit couinement appeuré, rabattant ses ailes comme un chien baisserait les oreilles, et Allen retrouva son sérieux. Ses yeux se mirent à balayer rapidement la foule grouillante qui s'étendait à sa vue, ne cherchant qu'une seule et unique personne. Une personne qui, à n'en pas douter, allait bientôt se faire remarquer de par son expression si détestable d'impassiblité et de droiture. A croire que ce mec avait une estime démesurée de sa propre personne et qu'à côté de lui les autres faisaient office de simples figurants. Allen sentit une veine pulser sur sa tempe au souvenir des nombreuses fois où cette personne l'avait complètement dédaigné et même rabaissé. Il eut un sourire crispé. _Un jour, je lui ferai ravaler le manche à balai qui a élu séjour dans son _**censuré..**_ à cet abruti_, pensa-t-il, se délectant d'avance des images de torture qui envahissaient son esprit. A cet instant-là, avec cette expression pûrement diabolique qui défigurait ses traits, Allen Walker aurait été capable de faire pâlir n'importe lequel des Akuma qui aurait croisé son chemin.

Il sortit soudain de ses ô combien douces pensées quand il apperçut enfin l'objet de sa venue en ce haut lieu (à savoir le premier étage de la Congrégation) et son visage se fit à nouveau sérieux. _Il_ était là, marchant d'un air fier, le regard dur et fixant de façon déterminée droit devant lui, trançandant la foule. _Sa_ simple prestance avait réussi à faire taire tous les bruits de conversations, et le respect que _sa_ personne imposait semblait, aux yeux d'Allen, un peu exagéré. Mais il faut dire, ce n'était pas tous les jours, que le _beau_, le _grand_, le _magnifique_ (notez le savant sarcasme présent dans cette description) Kanda Yuu revenait de mission. Et la côte de popularité que cet imbécile de beau brun ténébreux se traînait derrière lui était sans doute bien à l'origine de ce rassemblement un peu décalé. Allen aurait pu continuer de dénigrer son camarade de la sorte par pensées, si les yeux perçants dudit camarade ne s'étaient tout à coup ancrés dans les siens, le faisant sursauter. Il déglutit. Kanda Yuu avait beau être, à ses yeux, un abruti prétentieux et arrogant, il devait au moins lui reconnaître une chose: il avait un regard à faire pâlir un mort de trouille.

Allen n'était certes pas mort, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de pâlir considérablement en voyant ce regard noir posé sur lui. Son coeur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, et alors qu'il commençait à réciter des mantra dans l'espoir de ne pas mourir aujourd'hui, Kanda avait déjà détourné les yeux et oublié jusqu'à sa présence. Allen soupira d'un air soulagé mais adopta néanmoins une moue boudeuse.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend? bougonna-t-il. Quel prétentieux. »

Timcanpy bondit joyeusement sur son crâne en couinant, semblant approuver ses dires, et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'Allen repartit en sens inverse, histoire d'aller se trouver une autre occupation.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Bon voilà... ne vous inquiétez pas la suite sera légèrement plus intéressante (et plus longue aussi). Et pour les gens qui en douteraient, oui oui il y a bien un scénario x)  
J'attends votre avis sur ce premier chapitre n.n

Oo Hikari no namida oO


	2. I'm lovin' it

**Base:** D.Gray-Man  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Romance, Shounen-ai.  
**Pairing:** Je dis rien pour l'instant, sinon c'est pas drôle.  
**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi TT'  
**Note de l'auteur:** Bon allez, en avant pour le deuxième chapitre x) Je vais essayer de le faire un peu plus long et sérieux que le premier, m'enfin on verra, je suis d'humeur jouasse alors... xD Bref voilà, Kanda va continuer à en prendre pour son grade et Allen reste toujours aussi... Allen n.n' Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse lire è.éV

**Titre:** Innocent Sorrow

**Chapitre 2:** I'm lovin' it.

* * *

« DE QUOOOI?!!!! »

C'était là, approximativement, le cri stridant qui avait réveillé tous les habitants de la Congrégation de l'Ombre vers huit heures cinq ce matin-là. Les pauvres employés de la Section Scientifique eux avaient eu le malheur de voir leurs tympans se désintégrer sous la fréquence assez élevée de cette protestation de rage. Et voilà que maintenant ce pauvre River Wenham tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher un Kanda plus que furieux d'aller découper l'objet de sa haine matinale en fines rondelles à l'aide de son katana. Dommage pour lui et ses élans de boucher, Komui avait déjà trouvé refuge derrière les jupes de sa soeur, laquelle tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et de ne pas l'envoyer dire bonjour au mur.

« Lenalee pitié, protège ton grand-frère adoré du méchant exorciste! » geignit-il, des larmes de crocodiles coulant sur ses joues.

Lenalee se crispa un peu plus, ferma les yeux. Et alors que son frère continuait de se plaindre en quémandant son aide, son poing s'abattit sans vergogne sur le crâne de ce dernier qui, poussant un petit cri de bête blessée, s'étala au sol telle une larve en couinant qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre victime. Reprenant la contenance qu'il avait un instant perdu, Kanda s'arracha de la prise de River et rangea son sabre, non sans promettre mille morts à un Intendant toujours à terre.

« Je refuse, dit-il d'un ton sec, vous n'avez qu'à y envoyer Lenalee. »

Il est bien connu que Kanda Yuu n'a peur de rien, mais peut-être aurait-il dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de répliquer de la sorte. Komui cessa de geindre, resta un moment immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'une étincelle inquiétante ne s'allume aux fond de son regard. Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, mettre Lenalee en cause. Première règle.

« TU VOUDRAIS QUE J'ENVOIE LENALEE AUX MAINS DE CES HOMMES SANS VERGOOOOOGNE?!!! »

Kanda sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, soupira bruyamment. Et derrière lui c'était maintenant un Komui dans une rage complètement exagérée que River tentait de maîtriser. Lenalee elle regardait la scène d'un air désolée.

« Comme vous venez de le dire, il s'agit là d'_hommes_. Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour m'envoyer là-bas, vous avez certainement dans vos poches des dizaines d'exorcistes plus _expérimentées_ que moi pour cela. »

Komui gonfla les joues d'un air boudeur et repartit s'asseoir à son bureau, disparaissant derrière les piles interminables de dossiers en attente qui reposait là, dans un équilibre plus que précaire.

« Eh bien, fit-il en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, s'agissant-là d'une mission se déroulant au Japon tu es le plus à même de la remplir. Tu connais parfaitement les coutumes de ce pays puisque tu y es né, cela te facilitera donc la tâche. De plus, excuse-moi pour ma franchise, mais les japonais sont plutôt connus pour leur haine des étrangers ne? Donc étant toi-même japonais, tu n'auras aucun mal à t'infiltrer là où l'Innocence se trouve. »

Kanda le fusilla du regard.

« Précisément, je suis _japonais_, siffla-t-il entre ses dents avec colère. Il est donc hors de question que je me fasse passer pour...!

- Tu n'es pas en position de refuser, répliqua calmement Komui.

- Mais...!

- Ton arrivée a déjà été annoncée, tu ne peux donc pas te défiler.

- Je ne vois pas _pourquoi _j'accepterai de...

- Je viens de t'en donner les raisons.

- Je veux des raisons _valables_! »

Autant essayer de raisonner un mur, Komui restait particulièrement sourd aux protestations pleines de véhémence de notre pauvre brun ténébreux. Pauvre brun ténébreux qui pensait, en cet instant, que rien ne pourrait être pire que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pourtant il était loin d'avoir raison, ce que Komui n'allait pas tarder à lui démontrer.

« Je t'ai assigné un partenaire pour cette mission.

- Hn... et quel est-il? » demanda prudemment Kanda, que le sourire diabolique qu'arborait le Grand Intendant ne rassurait guère.

Il n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre une réponse que celle-ci se présenta d'elle-même à lui.

« Ano... vous m'avez fait demandé Komui-san? »

Cette voix qui venait de retentir dans son dos glaça complètement Kanda qui hésita un instant à se retourner, craignant que son pressentiment ne s'avère juste. _Tout_ mais pas_ lui_... Il reprit un peu contenance et se tourna, dardant son regard supérieur et assassin dans les yeux gris du nouveau-venu.

« Allen-kuuuuuuuuuun!! » s'exclama Komui en voyant le jeune exorciste pénétrer dans le bureau de la Section Scientifique.

Kanda vit rouge.

« Je... REFUSE!! »

Et il sortit du bureau d'un pas rageur, s'attirant le regard surpris d'un Allen qui se demandait bien pourquoi l'exorciste réputé pour être un véritable bloc de glace semblait aujourd'hui si démonstratif.

**oOoOoOo**

Les exclamations de rage fusaient à travers la pièce, ne trouvant écho que dans un silence tendu, alors qu'il jetait rageusement ses affaires dans sa valise. Ridicule, vraiment ridicule. Et en plus on lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait refuser cette mission. De quoi le mettre dans une colère démesurée. C'était humiliant, ridicule et humiliant. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. Il était "le plus qualifié parce qu'il était japonais", ne? Foutaises, il les emmerdait tous.

Kanda jeta une dernière chemise dans sa valise posée sur son lit et la referma brusquement avant de l'envoyer balader un peu plus loin. Finalement il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, las. A quoi bon s'énerver après tout? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'appitoyer sur son sort de la sorte et il ne commencerait certainement à en faire une manie. Il soupira, évacua toute la tension accumulée ces dernières heures, et ne resta alors qu'un vide immense dans lequel il avait l'impression qu'il sombrerait bientôt.

« Wow, t'as vraiment une sale tête Yuu. »

Il releva un regard morose vers la personne appuyée au chambranle de sa porte. Occupé à remâcher sa haine, il ne l'avait même pas sentie arriver. Et il fallait bien admettre qu'en cet instant, ce manque de professionalisme de sa part ne lui faisait absolument rien.

« On m'a dit que t'avais fait un scandale, c'est vrai? »

La voix était légèrement moqueuse, goguenarde, mais il savait que ce n'était que pour le faire réagir. Or il était trop fatigué pour fournir une quelconque réaction.

« En tout cas tu sembles aussi heureux de faire équipe avec Allen-kun que lui avec toi. »

_C'est ça, parle donc de Moyashi, je m'en fous..._ Kanda reporta son regard sur son lit et plus précisément sur la chose qui était posée dessus et ses traits se durcirent presque imperceptiblement. C'était un kimono. Un magnifique, somptueux kimono aux teintes de pourpre et de violet profond, dont les finitions brodées au filin d'argent scintillaient doucement dans la pénombre de sa chambre. L'habit en soit n'avait rien de succeptible d'attiser sa colère. La seule chose qui faisait qu'il était dans un état avancé de rage était qu'il allait devoir le porter, ce foutu kimono. Kimono évidemment féminin, est-il besoin de le préciser?

« Je suis sûr que ça t'iras très bien, tu sais. »

Il détourna les yeux du kimono et les posa sur un point invisible un peu plus loin et prononça d'une voix morne:

« Dégage, Lavi... »

**oOoOoOo**

Si Allen sautillait dans tous les sens à l'idée de partir enfin en mission, Kanda lui se montrait beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Contrairement au plus jeune, lui n'aurait pas été contre ne rien faire de sa journée, surtout pour une telle mission... mais Allen semblait ravi. Soit. Seulement, s'il continuait à s'exciter autour de lui de la sorte, à sauter et chanter à tout-va, Kanda n'était pas sûr de garder indéfiniment son calme. La mission en elle-même était une plaie mais avec un tel partenaire, il était à présent sûr d'avoir touché le fond.

« Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille cinq minutes, _moyashi_? » siffla Kanda d'un air mauvais sans desserrer les dents.

Il fut quelque peu étonné de voir Allen se calmer tout net et se tourner vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Quoi encore? L'autre imbécile le regardait fixement d'un air presque émerveillé, son golem posé sur le haut de son crâne. Pas qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise non, mais cette soudaine attention ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que ça.

« Quoi? »

Garder son calme, s'adresser à cet abruti de façon posée. Ne pas le découper en rondelles, surtout pas, Komui risquerait de ne pas apprécier.

« Ne Kanda, tu vas bien? »

Kanda le fixa d'un air méfiant, l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est juste que ça fait toujours un choc de t'entendre prononcer des phrases si longues, sourit Allen.

- ... »

Le japonais tourna les talons, pas vexé mais presque, et planta là un Allen surpris qui se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal. Seulement le calme ne dura pas car quelques secondes après seulement, le jeune exorciste se lançait à sa poursuite en recommençant à lui raconter toute sorte de banalités. _Kamisama, au secours... _C'était une promesse, en rentrant de cette foutue mission, la première chose à faire serait de crucifier cet incapable de Grand Intendant au-dessus de son bureau.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

Bon bon bon... je continue lentement mais sûrement... le chapitre 3 n'est même pas encore écrit et je n'aurais désormais accès à l'ordinateur que le dimanche alors désolée pour le temps que prendront certainement les autres chapitres à arriver.  
En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir des avis sur mon premier chapitre n.n

Oo Hikari no namida oO


	3. Wanna be my girlfriend?

**Base:** D.Gray-Man

**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO

**Genre:** Romance, Shounen-ai.

**Pairing:** Tout le monde il s'en doute ne? -.-

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à bibi, tout appartient à Katsura Hoshino, si ce n'est l'histoire en elle-même.

**Note de l'auteur:** Et on continue, faut vraiment que je fasse des chapitres plus longs... Enfin sauf si ça vous va comme ça? En tout cas l'histoire avance un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais par contre pas combien de chapitres il y aura, à vrai dire je n'ai même pas la totalité du scénario en tête... oui je sais c'est pas bien -.- Enfin bref, bonne lecture XD

**Titre:** Innocent Sorrow

**Chapitre 3:** Wanna be my girlfriend?

Heureusement. Heureusement qu'il était pourvu d'un sang froid à toute épreuve. Oui heureusement, sinon il y aurait eu du sang séché sur les murs depuis longtemps déjà. Partir en mission pour récupérer une Innocence avant le Comte Millénaire était une chose, repousser les avances d'un vieux soûlard lubrique en était une autre. Malgré la nausée que lui inspiraient les mains baladeuses qui tentaient avec un peu trop d'insistance d'écarter les pans de son kimono, il arrivait _aussi_ à garder une mine inexpressive. Heureusement. Mais en dépis de cette immense maîtrise de soi, il sentait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

« T'es pas très... bavarde... ma jolie. » fit l'homme d'un ton bourru.

Kanda lui adressa un petit sourire crispé et reversa une bonne quantité de saké dans le verre de l'homme qui le but allègrement. Vivement qu'il tombe ivre mort celui-là s'il ne voulait pas voir la main qui s'évertuait maintenant à tâtonner son postérieur lui être -accidentellement- tranchée. _Komui Lee, je te tuerai..._

**oOoOoOo**

_« Je vous demande pardon? fit Kanda d'un air ahuri._

_- Tu as bien entendu, il s'agit d'infiltrer une maison close afin d'y récupérer une Innocence. »_

_Kanda fixa Komui comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la Vierge Marie était descendue le saluer cette nuit. Une maison close? Allons bon, et quel rapport avec lui?_

_« J'ai peur de comprendre... »_

_Komui se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire empreint d'innocence mais le japonais ne s'y laissa pas prendre et le fusilla du regard. Non seulement cet abruti continuait de le fixer sans rien dire, mais en plus, à ce rythme-là, il n'allait pas tarder à dépasser son quotat de mot journalier. Hn._

_« Oui donc, continua le Grand Intendant en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez pour se redonner une certaine contenance, nous avons repérer une activité étrange d'Akuma aux abords d'une maison close de Kyoto. Plusieurs... "clients" dirons-nous, ont été retrouvés morts aux alentours de l'établissement. Nous pensons donc qu'il doit y avoir une Innocence non loin de là._

_- Et quel rapport avec moi? »_

_Komui Lee chassa d'un geste de la main les derniers mots dédaigneux de Kanda comme on chasserait une vulgaire mouche, et celui-ci se retint de ne pas lui faire ravaler sa suffisance. Mais vu la façon qu'avaient ses doigts de pianoter fébrilement sur le haut de Mugen, son sabre, Komui continua son explication._

_« Nous avons fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour faire engager l'un de nos exorcistes dans cette maison close. Et c'est donc là que tu interviens. » conclue-t-il d'un air joyeux._

_Kanda le regarda d'un air ahuri et cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois._

_« DE QUOOOI?!!!! »_

_La suite, vous la connaissez..._

**oOoOoOo**

Ce fut avec un soulagement plus qu'évident que Kanda referma la porte en papier de riz de ce qui était sa nouvelle chambre derrière lui. Il se permit un soupir énervé. Il avait passé la journée à souler de vieux obsédés aux regards lubriques et à les empêcher de le déshabiller pour le tripoter. Il en aurait presque la nausée. Presque. Une fois cette mission finie, il se chargerait personnellement de tous ces vieux frustrés. Et ensuite, ensuite, ce serait à Komui Lee de payer pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Lui! en _Geisha_! Le déshonneur était total...

L'ennui, c'est que cette mission n'avançait pas le moins du monde. Entre deux hoquets bourrus et quelques tentatives pour protéger ses arrières (à tous les sens du terme), Kanda n'avait quasimment rien obtenu de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Les victimes d'Akuma étaient aux nombres de six. En deux semaines. Et toutes étaient mortes peu après avoir passé du temps avec l'une des filles de la maison. Bien. Mais insuffisant...

Un autre soupir agacé passa entre ses lèvres alors qu'il défaisait avec des gestes secs la ceinture de son kimono. Celle-ci tomba sur les tatamis qui recouvraient le sol de la chambre dans un frôlement d'étoffe et Kanda se dirigea vers la coiffeuse qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'assit et risqua un regard vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Cette fois il ne put contrôler sa réaction et sa gorge se serra douloureusement. De longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon élégant, parfois tombant en mèches fines et fluides devant son visage poudré de blanc. Ses yeux fardés de violet et de rouge regardaient fixement leur reflet, de façon presque dure, puis dérivèrent lentement vers les lèvres blanches fendues d'un épais trait rouge. Ridicule. Il ne ressemblait à rien.

Un coup frappé à la fenêtre le fit se retourner en sursautant presque, et il oublia pour un temps le reflet qu'il venait de contempler. Une ombre se découpait dans la nuit. Intrigué, il se releva et s'avança et fut quelque peu mécontent de voir qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre qu'Allen. Il lui ouvrit d'un geste sec et se détourna de lui dès que ce dernier eut atterri dans la chambre en souriant.

« C'est bien gardé, j'ai eu du mal à passer devant les gardes.

- Hn. »

Le petit rire qui avait à peine commencé à retentir dans la chambre mourut dans sa gorge. Allen fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as découvert quelque chose d'intéressant? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son aise sur le lit qui faisait face à la fenêtre.

Kanda le fixa un moment d'un air irrité, nullement enchanté de voir cet imbécile s'installer sur le lit dans lequel il devrait dormir cette nuit. Et ce sourire qui barrait encore et toujours son visage, il n'avait que l'envie de le lui faire ravaler. Il se détourna à nouveau et entreprit de se démaquiller.

« Non.

- Ah. »

Le brun se surprit à espérer que ce dernier échange clorait une conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie de mener mais c'était sans compter sur la légendaire manie qu'avait Allen de la ramener sans cesse.

« En tout cas, ça te va_ très _bien. » fit-il en désignant le kimono qu'il n'avait toujours pas ôté.

Kanda fixa le sourire moqueur d'Allen, puis le kimono, puis Allen, puis encore le kimono. Et quand il comprit, enfin, que cet imbécile avait osé se payer sa tête, il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour réagir.

Allen eut un hoquet de surprise en se sentant renvervé sur le lit et déglutit difficilement quand il se retrouva avec un Kanda furieux penché sur lui, ses cheveux chatouillant son nez et la lame de son sabre pressant dangeureusement sa pomme d'Adam.

« Wow, t'es rapide. » fit-il avec un petit rire nerveux, ce sourire imbécile à nouveau collé sur son visage.

Kanda rafermit sa prise sur sa gorge, ignorant les couinements courroucés de Timcampy qui voletait autour de lui d'un air menaçant.

« Encore une remarque de ce genre et tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever, _moyashi_. »

Et sans lui laissait le temps de répondre, il se releva, chassa le Golem furieux d'un geste dédaigneux de la main et s'en retourna vers sa coiffeuse. Allen se releva du lit en se massant la gorge et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en maudissant son partenaire de mission à voix basse. Il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et, avant de sauté, ajouta:

« Tu n'aurais pas un tel caractère de cochon, je pense que je serais tombé sous le charme. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un énième sourire et disparut dans la nuit avant que l'attaque de Mugen ne l'atteigne.

« _MOYASHIIIIIIIII_!!! »


End file.
